


baby mammoth

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Married Life, another drabble form my drabble game, idolverse, yukhei is rlly sleepy and rlly loveable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which your husband comes back very, very tired
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	baby mammoth

Being married to Yukhei had its ups and downs, its fights and makeups, its sweet moments and strange moments. Especially considering he was still idol full-time, often coming back from months-long schedules so tired that he could barley remember his own name.

Like now, when you had just managed to have him safely stumble into your home after a red-eye flight back from some other country, and he ended up making a beeline for your liquor cabinet. Used to having a giant baby return to you from these schedules, you followed him with a sigh, and took the bottle of alcohol from his hands with a patronizing sigh, and sweetly reminded him, **“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”**

“Oh… is it?” Yukhei mumbled, rubbing his eyes to squint at the kitchen clock. “Huh.”

You were pretty sure he was too tired to have actually been able to read the clock, and gently ushered him back down towards the halls to your bedroom. Sitting him down on the bed where you already had laid out his pajamas for him, you let out a short chuckle as he just flopped over right on top of them.

“Come here, you baby mammoth.” You kneeled behind him to peel his shirt off, managing to stuff him into his sweater as he barely assisted.

“Am I cute, too?”

“What?”

“Like you know…” He let out a yawn as you removed his basketball shorts too, with little grandeur, and replaced them with his favorite pair of plaid lounge paints. “A baby, uhm, mammoth.”

“Yeah,” You laughed lightly, tossing the old clothes into the hamper. “The cutest.”

“Yay.”

A strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around you once you’d gotten closer to the edge of the bed, pulling you down into Yukhei’s chest with great strength. You’d changed into your own pajamas before he’d arrived home in preparation for when he’d start using you as his own personal teddy bear, knowing that once he got his grip on you, he wouldn’t let you up, not to pee or change clothes or anything.

Wiggling around to face him, you brushed his messy bangs from his face as quiet snores were already coming from his lips, “Goodnight, my baby mammoth.”

* * *

In the morning, you’d woken up hours before your husband, letting him sleep as much as he wanted, with assistance from the blackout curtains you’d bought when you’d first moved into your own place together. It helped it him sleep later without being woken up by the sun or take naps even in the brightness of the afternoon.

When Yukhei finally did stir, he seemed more well-rested than usual, taking his head off your chest to sit up and bring you into his own. He kissed the top of your head, rubbing your back slowly as he mumbled a good morning and thank you to you. You simply hummed in reply, your own hands resting innocently on his thigh.

“How bad was it?” He asked, voice thick and rough with tiredness and hoarseness from all the performances and interviews he just gave.

“You tried to chug a bottle of vodka, and then asked if you were as cute as a baby mammoth.”

“Oh jeez.” Yukhei kissed your head again in appreciation. “I’m sorry you have to keep dealing with this shit.”

“I don’t mind, it’s always good blackmail material.”

**“How is my wife more badass than me?”**

“You chose well, my baby mammoth.”


End file.
